1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device, such as a mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), PHS (Personal Handyphone System) and a note type personal computer/notebook personal computer, and a method and a computer program for information processing of the mobile terminal device. In particular, it relates to a mobile terminal device, and a method and a computer program for information processing thereof, which can selectively execute each communication process of voice communication or non-voice communication and each function process except the communication processes, or which can simultaneously execute each process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal device, such as a mobile phone, can perform mobile communication and mobile computing, and constructs a communication information station which can make use of information and can transmit an intention by way of utilization of a network on the way to the place where a person is going or at the place where a person has gone.
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device which can perform each communication process of the voice communication or the non-voice communication and various function processes, such as a mail function and a dictionary function, and relates to the mobile terminal device and its processing technology which make it possible to simultaneously execute a function process while the communication process, such as a telephone call, or another function process is being executed.
By the way, a conventional mobile terminal device has various functions of a mail function, a dictionary function, and so on. As a dictionary function, for example, there is an English-Japanese dictionary function. This dictionary function is utilized for retrieval of a necessary vocabulary and the meaning of a necessary ward.
Further, there is a notebook function as an additional function on a mobile terminal device. As an earlier technology in which the notebook function and a telephone function are unified, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 8-237346 is in existence, for example.
In the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 8-237346, an electronic system notebook and a mobile phone are unified, and both functions of the system notebook and the radio telephone are made to operate. By this, the simplification of an operation for the phone number retrieval and the dial calling of the telephone is intended to be realized.
By the way, in the English-Japanese dictionary function of the conventional mobile terminal device, since only calling of vocabulary on the dictionary function of single operation is possible, it is difficult to look up an obscure word while talking over the telephone namely during a call. Because of this, after hanging up the receiver, it is necessary to start up the English-Japanese dictionary function. That is, the telephonic communication is interrupted, the dictionary function is started up, and then a desired word is retrieved. Operation like this is troublesome in the extreme and is inefficient.
Further, in the conventional mobile terminal device, in order to record a result obtained by the dictionary function or transmit the result to other party correctly, there is no way but to make a note of that result. Because of this, it is troublesome in the extreme.
Furthermore, the portable telephone equipment of electric system notebook type disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 8-237346 has made it possible to perform processing in which stored contents of the notebook are read out during a call, the telephonic communication is kept while a user is referring to those contents, and contents of the telephonic communication are written in a memorandum function. However, in this portable telephone equipment of electric system notebook type, an independent portable telephone equipment and an independent electric system notebook are only combined so as to be able to open and close. Therefore, dial keys of the portable telephone equipment side and function keys of the electric system notebook side are provided separately, for example. That is, the communication process of the portable telephone equipment and the function process are constructed independently. Because of this, as for a mobile terminal device, the size of a device becomes larger and the easiness of an operation is low.